


Are You Still Awake?

by Little_Ocelot1598



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I did my best, I'm sorry for that, Slight Hurt/Comfort, i made widow say some things in french that may be incorrectly translated, mention of chronal disassociation, mention of nightmares, there are translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ocelot1598/pseuds/Little_Ocelot1598
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong?" the shift in Tracer's face didn't go unnoticed by the sniper's keen eyes.<br/>"I 'ad a dream tha other night. It was like a flashback. I was lost again, couldn't touch anythin' or anyone, no one could see me or hear me. I gotta know, am I real right now? Am I really here with you, an' you here with me? I'm not dreaming, am I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Still Awake?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, that's why it's super short, but I've posted stories before on FF.net. I was on a super long hiatus but I'm writing again and I'm posting my Overwatch stuff on here because I need to update my FF stories so badly that I can't post this there.  
> Anyway, this is my first fully written out work for Overwatch, and I really hope it's okay. I'm a little rusty. Also, to reiterate my tags, I wrote some French for Widow and it's probably poorly translated, but I did my best with my 2 units of French from high school. There'll be translations at the end so you'll know what I meant through the botched translations. Let me know what you think!

"Oi, you still awake, love?" Tracer rolled over, facing the back of the woman laying next to her. Widowmaker simply grunted in response and Tracer giggled, "I know, babe, but I gotta ask ya' somthin'."

" _Chérie_ , if you don't shut up, I'm going to shoot you. It is three in the morning and you have a watch tomorrow. Now, _dors_." Widow said the last word forcefully, and even though Tracer wasn't entirely sure what it meant, the tone was enough to make her rethink speaking. But she pressed on, gently tugging on the taller woman's shoulder to roll her over. Widow growled as she turned, but she was met with a gentle kiss, effectively killing the grumble in her throat.

" _Tu as cinq minutes_ ," she said, holding five fingers in front of her face.

"Five minutes. 'At's all I need, I suppose." Tracer took the outstretched hand in her own and began playing with Widow's fingers.

"What's wrong?" the shift in Tracer's face didn't go unnoticed by the sniper's keen eyes.

"I 'ad a dream tha other night. It was like a flashback. I was lost again, couldn't touch anythin' or anyone, but no one could see me or hear me. I gotta know, am I real right now? Am I really here with you, an' you here with me? I'm not dreaming, am I?" Tracer looked into Widow's eyes, searching, looking for any clues to the answer before the other woman spoke.

"I can assure you, _chérie_ , I'm as real as they come. You are real, I am real. _Nous sommes ici ensemble_. We are here together. _Ici_ , give me your hand." Tracer obeyed, surrendering control of her entwined fingers. Widowmaker took the index finger of the smaller hand and directed it to Tracer's face, dragging it over the chap stick covered skin of her lips.

"What do you feel?" Widow was careful to only speak English, as she worried the other would be frightened by not knowing what she was saying.

"Warmth, smooth skin." the brunette concentrated on the feel of her finger on her lips and her lips on her finger.

"Good, now," Widow pulled the captured hand back to her, placing it on her shoulder, "What about now?"

"You're cold, but soft. Your skin is so smooth." Tracer mused.

"Now," this time, the hand was pulled to the cooler woman's cheek, and she nuzzled into the warm touch, kissing Tracer's palm, "Does this feel real? You're touching me, and," Widow put her own hand on Tracer's face, mimicking the same position, "I am touching you. I can see you and hear you, and you I."

"Real, yeah, you're real." Tracer sighed, closing her eyes and turning into the hand still on her cheek, copying the kiss Widow had given her hand, "Thank you, love. I," she sighed, gathering her thoughts, "I don't know what I'd do without ya'." she opened her eyes again, flashing a toothy grin.

" _Je t'aime_ , Lena." Widow whispered against Tracer's hand.

"I love you, too, Amélie. Goodnight, and thank you again."

Using the hand still resting on her cheek, Widow pulled Tracer in for a gentle, reassuring kiss, reminding her of her existence once more.

" _Pour toi, n'importe quoi_."

The pair fell asleep, hands on cheeks, smiles on lips, and breaths mingling in the small space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> dors - sleep  
> Tu as cinq minutes - You have five minutes  
> Nous sommes ici ensemble - We are here together  
> Ici - here  
> Je t'aime - I love you  
> Pour toi, n'importe quoi - For you, anything  
> I hope it was okay. I'll probably post more. This might end up being a collection on one sots, I'm not sure yet. I'll decide later. Thanks for reading!


End file.
